In the existing network coverage planning of an evolution communication system, the main coverage planning means is to perform theoretical estimation and planning via link budget and system simulation. Wherein a variety of factors will result in that the actual coverage effect of the theoretically obtained coverage planning falls short of the expected target. For example, a complex wireless environment (shelter, refraction or the like of trees, buildings and large vehicles), a user service use habit and a user distribution condition are difficult to be accurately simulated by a propagation model, and errors inevitably exist in the calibration test, loss estimation, interference estimation, map accuracy and the like of the propagation model. Since the theoretically guided coverage planning is carried out prior to network creation, the accuracy thereof could not be verified by actual tests, and after the network planning construction is completed, a high price should be paid for modifying the planning design once it is found that the planning falls short of the expected target.
Therefore, in the current network coverage planning of the evolution communication system, the coverage performance generally falls short of the expected target after network creation, and the following problems are particularly liable to occur: shrunk coverage of a particular area after the network creation, weak coverage of the area edge capable of being continuously covered in the original planning and more dropped calls of users; or deep coverage requirements could not be satisfied, and the proportion of a reception level value reported by a terminal falls short of the expected requirements. These have a greater impact on such KPI indexes as cell throughput, edge rate, call drop rate and the like, moreover, if the network coverage planning is changed by such means as modifying and supplementing site locations and the like after the communication network construction is completed, it is high in cost and difficult to implement, and adverse influence is brought to network operation.